Blind leading the blind
by reebajee
Summary: Sasuke goes blind and is found by Toph. She pulls him out of his self pity by taunting his clan and teaching him to see without eyes. Mild cursing. Probably a one-shot.
1. Sense of Pride

Sasuke collapsed. He had done it. Sasuke had gotten his revenge, but at the price of his eyes. His vision was now no more than a dark haze every now and then punctuated with a dull color. Then it all turned black as Sasuke fell unconscious.

To his surprise, he awoke not to the sun streaming above, but a foot in his face.

"Wake up, kid." A voice snarked. "You don't want to get a sunburn do you?" The foot nudged his chin again and Sasuke swiped the smelly appendage away.

"What sun?" He murmured, painfully getting up. The voice snorted.

"You really all doom and gloom or are you blind?" The voice snickered as if she'd said a joke. "It's the middle of the day." Sasuke faltered. Blind. He was blind. No, this couldn't be happening. "I take it it's both." The voice went on. "Well don't just lie there, gloomy, get up!" At any other time in his life Sasuke would have killed that person, but he couldn't. He was blind, his powers were gone. He was nothing, he was weak. The thought disgusted him and his nails dug into the ground. "Oh just get up already!" the voice complained, clearly getting impatient.

"No." Sasuke said. "Leave me be." leave me here to rot he thought. He heard a sigh and took it the person had given up. To his dismay, after a silence Sasuke heard the voice again.

"Boo."

"What do you want? I thought you left already." Sasuke growled.

"Nope. I've been here the whole time. You really are a blind noob aren't ya?"

"Go away."

"Make me."

Sasuke did nothing but lie there. Whoever was tormenting him would get bored eventually.

"You're a real disappointment." The voice quipped.

Sasuke's eye twitched but he said nothing.

"My parents underestimated me because of my eyes but seems like everyone overestimated you because of yours. The last of the great Uchiha clan. Known for their strength and visual prowess. But I guess what they didn't know that you fools were desperate without your stupid eyes. Pathetic."

That was it. Sitting up Sasuke yelled, "Shut up! How dare you insult the Uchiha clan?"

"What are you talking about?" The voice asked. "I'm just stating the truth. You're the one insulting your name by lying there moping. You're the last uchiha. The clan consists of just you. So if you suck, Uchiha sucks. Simple as that. Prove that the Uchiha are more than their eyes."

Sasuke stood and lunged at the spot he last heard the voice. "I'll make you regret every word you said about my clan!" His fist met nothing but air and the momentum of the punch sent him sprawling. The voice laughed, lending fuel to his fire. His head spun to the direction of the sound. Sasuke squinted, willing his eyes to focus the dark blur into meaningful images. There, movement. This time she only sighed.

"you depend on your eyes too much. Keep using them and you'll lose what sight you have."

"Well what other choice do I have?" Sasuke snapped, sending another failed attack at another flash of movement.

"Close your eyes." She advised. "Right now they're only dragging you down."  
He scoffed.

"Don't believe me? Why do you think none of your attacks hit? You're attacking rocks, gloomsville. Aren't you ninja supposed to look past deception?

"How am I supposed to see past deception when I can't fucking see at all! I'm blind, I'm weak, I'm useless. So would you stop mock-  
Sauke was cut off by a well placed punch in the gut.

"You think blind means weak? I'll show you weak!" Sasuke was barraged with blow after blow. "Why don't you fight back?" His attacker yelled in frustration.

"Because I'm fucking blind!" Sasuke shouted back.

Toph threw Sasuke down. "That is no excuse. I'm blind and that never stopped me." He looked up in surprise at that.

"Train me." Sasuke demanded.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"What's the magic word?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ask me to train you again."

"You have to train me."

"No, I don't have to. I didn't even have to beat the amount of sense into you as I did. I coulda just left you to die."

"But you didn't. So would you please just train me? I'll pay you back. What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Now get up and we'll begin your training."

"What? Why did you change your mind?"

"You said please. And from now on you will call me all-powerful Master Sifu Toph Sensei or I'll beat you to a pulp, got it?"

"hn."

Sasuke had no idea what he was getting himself into.

A rock the size of an apple hit his shoulder, making him fall off of the tightrope and into the water. "Your balance sucks, you don't listen to your ears and you've got no sensory perception at all. Did you ever use any of your other senses before going blind? Get up and do it again, gloomy." Toph ordered. "Did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Toph." Sasuke grumbled.

"I told you to call me 'All-powerful Master Sifu Toph Sensei!" Toph yelled, stomping her foot. A column of earth sprung up beneath Sasuke and flung him in the air. Once he landed in a heap at her feet Toph snickered, "But I guess if that's too hard to remember, then I'll just have to make it longer. Call me 'All-powerful Blind Bandit Master Melon Lord Sifu Toph Sensei the Greatest Earth Bender Alive' in that order, or I'll make you wish you never were born." Sasuke gulped.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I thought of this on the way to therapy when I saw a blind man bump into someone. It made me wonder how Sasuke would act if he were blind. He'd have to learn to deal with it without someone coddling him like Sakura. It was really funny to think of Sasuke walking around Konoha bumping into walls and people, while Sakura chased after him worriedly.**

 **If you have ideas for further chapters or you want to continue this story, pm me and I'll add it in with your name.**

 **Review**


	2. Sense of Humility

After agreeing to teach him, and telling Sasuke what she wanted to be called, Toph smirked and stomped her foot, causing a boulder to jut out under where he was sitting and propel him ungainly onto his feet.

"First things first." Toph said as Sasuke stumbled, "Shoes off buddy."

"Why." He answered, both in question of her statement against his footwear and her unnecessarily rough manner of getting him up.

"What did you call me?" Toph asked.

Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion. "…Nothing."

"Humph." Toph muttered. "That's what I thought. I told you to call me all-powerful master sifu Toph sensei _at all times_. Did I make myself clear?"

Sasuke rolled his now useless eyes. "Yeah."

"I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Toph roared.

"Yes To-," Sasuke was cut off by a rock bent at his stomach. Toph was a little disappointed he didn't fall over. "Oof." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Looks like he really would have to say the stupid name if he didn't want rocks thrown at him all the time. "I mean, yes… all-powerful master sifu Toph sensei."

"Took you long enough." Toph groused. "As punishment for your earlier slip up, you're gonna run around until sunset while I attack you. Don't stop unless you want a face full of rock pie. And take off your shoes since you can't feel the ground right when you wear them."

Sasuke obliged and ran.

* * *

"Hey, you call that running?" Toph taunted, "Pick up the pace lazy! Give me a better target!"

"I'm not lazy." Sasuke retorted.

Toph crossed her arms after hitting him with another rock. "Then what are you? A masochist?"

"No." Sasuke scowled. "I'm being cautious."

"Of what, stubbing your toe?"

"Of falling." Sasuke admitted with a scowl. It wasn't easy to acknowledge his weakness.

"Then don't fall." Toph said mercilessly. "Stop being such a crybaby, it's annoying." Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration, but sped up, no longer being careful where he stepped amidst the rubble from his battle, ignoring the way the rocks and shards of concrete bit into the soles of his feet. "Besides," Toph continued, "if you do fall I'll laugh my butt off at you so if you want to keep any sort of pride then you better not…" Toph trailed off as she began to pick something up with her seismic sense. "Why are you limping?"

"Should I not?" Sasuke grunted, then added sarcastically, "All-powerful master sifu Toph sensei?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Just answer me. Oh, and you can stop running."

"My feet are bleeding."

Toph stopped mid attack. "What? Why is that?"

"Maybe because you won't let me wear shoes." Sasuke answered.

Toph sighed. "Damn. I forgot you shoe wearers have soft feet. All right I'm going to give your pampered peds some rest. They're the most important part of the body so you need to take care of them. Let's get out of this wreak and make camp in the forest. The dirt will be easier on your tootsies."

A certain masked figure watched as the duo made their way out of the rubble, one significantly more gracefully than the other. This was definitely a setback to his plans. No matter, having Sasuke under his power would have only been a benefit to this battle. He was merely the blank canvas Madara intended to use for Itachi's eyes. A new host could be found and although it would take a non Uchiha longer to remaster the powers of the implanted eyes, it would be made up for by their inevitably higher cooperation and obedience than the arrogant Sasuke.


End file.
